The present invention relates to a ratchet tool that has a ring-shaped magnetic member connected to a side of the engaging member so as to attract a metal piece after the metal piece is loosened.
A conventional hand tool such as a wrench or a ratchet tool, generally includes a head with an engaging member rotatably received therein. The engaging member has a polygonal inner periphery for engaging an object such as a nut or a head of a bolt. There is a ratchet mechanism received in the ratchet tool so as to control the direction of the engaging member. The engaging member is rotated with the handle of the tool when the ratchet mechanism is set in one direction so as to output a torque to loosen or tighten the object. When the ratchet mechanism is set to the other direction, the engaging member is remained still while the handle is rotated. The ratchet tool is convenient to loosen the tightened object. However, after the object is loosened, the ratchet mechanism of the ratchet tool is not that convenient because the handle has to be rotated about the object again and again to remove the nut from a threaded rod. Most of the users will put the ratchet tool aside and spin the nut by fingers. In some situations, the nut could be attached by contaminated oil or grease, or it is hot that the fingers could be burn.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool that has a magnetic member connected to a side of the engaging member such that the nut can be attracted by the magnetic member without touch by fingers.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ratchet tool which comprises a head having a hole and an engaging member is rotatably received in the hole. The engaging member has a polygonal inner periphery and a toothed outer periphery. A pawl is movably connected to the head and has a toothed side which is engaged with the toothed outer periphery of the engaging member. A magnetic member is connected to a side of the engaging member and protrudes into a space enclosed by the polygonal inner periphery of the engaging member.